


Колыбельная

by Dafna536



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: У Джима Гордона очень странные друзья.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> АU, сдвинутый таймлайн: Кобблпот убивает мачеху, сводных брата и сестру. Гордон в тюрьме. Лесли в Готэме, беременна и полна надежд на возвращение Джима.

Лесли не заметила, как открылась дверь, не услышала мягких шагов и шороха ткани. Все звуки тонули в шуме бегущей воды и равномерном гудении бойлера, от горячей воды клонило в сон. Откинувшись назад, она расслабилась и прикрыла веки. 

Очнулась она, когда в ноздри ударил сладковатый приторный трупный запах. Лесли распахнула глаза, и чужая ладонь тут же перекрыла кислород и возможность закричать, вдавив затылок в борт ванной. Перед ней, зажимая ей рот холодной грязной рукой, стояло порождение ночных кошмаров — пахнувший и выглядевший, как мертвец, бывший криминальный король Готэма. Залёгшие под глазами синие тени делали его белое худощавое лицо похожим на череп, восковая кожа здесь и там была покрыта засохшими бурыми брызгами, кровь запачкала и одежду, вихры сальных волос топорщились во все стороны. Кобблпот приложил палец второй руки к губам, призывая к молчанию. В этой руке у него был зажат нож, тоже измазанный кровью, но напугало её не оружие, а его глаза — пустые, тёмные и абсолютно безумные. В голове крутилась единственная мысль — Пингвин сбежал из Аркхэма, чтобы её убить, и теперь она умрёт от руки психа в собственной ванне, так и не дав жизнь своему ребёнку. Лесли вцепилась в его запястье, чтобы убрать руку и вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Кобблпот послушно отстранился и отошёл на шаг, но всё на что хватило у неё смелости — дышать. Часто, шумно, не в силах набрать полные лёгкие воздуха из-за давящих грудь спазмов страха. Вблизи вонь от Пингвина была практически невыносимой, её тошнило, и она глотала слюну, содрогаясь от одной мысли, что не выдержит и сблюёт в воду остатки непереваренного ужина. Оставалось лишь гадать, каким способом ему удалось преодолеть весь город в таком виде. Даже для Готэма это было чересчур. Кого он убил перед этим? Сколько времени провёл рядом с трупом, если успел весь пропитаться жутким запахом?

Нужно было что-то делать или говорить, но Лесли не могла вспомнить его имя, в голове крутились только «Пингвин» и «Кобблпот». Кобблпот, Кобблпот...

— Освальд, — просипела она. Никакой реакции. Стоя посреди ванной, он смотрел на неё отсутствующим взглядом, слегка наклонив голову, словно прислушиваясь.

— Освальд, — окликнула она громче. Это сработало. Глаза у Пингвина забегали, рот искривился в странной гримасе.

— Джим...

Прекрасно. Он сбежал и пришёл к Гордону. Который уже месяц как в тюрьме.

— Освальд, Джима здесь нет.

— Джим... никогда не слушает.

В свете последних событий она готова была согласиться. Джим, возможно, и слушал её, но самые важные решения, губительные и судьбоносные, неизменно принимал самостоятельно. Последствий своих действий он не предвидел и не желал о них думать. И вот прощальный подарок возлюбленного — маньяк с ножом в её квартире. Созревший плод одного из его опрометчивых поступков. Наверное, нужно было что-то ответить Кобблпоту, но Лесли никак не могла найти нужных слов. Впрочем, Пингвин прекрасно справлялся и без неё.

— Джим не слушал, а теперь отца убили. 

В его словах не было никакого смысла — насколько она знала, у Освальда была только мать. 

— Кого убили, Освальд?

Тишина. Кобблпот опять отключился от внешнего мира.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

Пингвин смотрел на неё, но будто не видел. Лесли невыносимо тошнило, дышать в душном влажном помещении становилось всё тяжелее. Сладковатая трупная вонь, смешиваясь с паром, оседала на коже и волосах, въедалась в тело. Лесли боялась, что её вырвет, но не могла решится встать и снять с крючка полотенце, потому как посреди ванной стоял Кобблпот. Какие мысли появятся в голове у психопата, если он увидит её голой? Единственное, что оставалось — говорить, пытаясь до него достучаться.

— Освальд, — почти крикнула она. Он снова поморщился, как будто возвращение в реальность причиняло физическую боль. Мутный взгляд сфокусировался на ней. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Я устал. Устал и не мог заснуть. Больше никто не поёт мне перед сном. 

— Тебе обязательно нужно отдохнуть, Освальд, — с готовностью закивала Лесли. — Конечно, ты устал. Столько всего произошло.

— Устал...

— Устал. Тебе нужно лечь, поспать.

Он замотал головой.

— Я не могу заснуть.

— Почему ты не можешь заснуть, Освальд?

Снова тишина. Кобблпот молчал долго. Но по глазам было видно, что в голове идёт какой-то мыслительный процесс. Лесли молчала, боясь помешать. Тягучие секунды казались вечностью. Внезапно его лицо осветилось счастливой детской улыбкой. Лесли вздрогнула.

— Мама меня купала и пела на ночь. 

Даже голос был другой, не такой хриплый и мёртвый. Освальд, похоже, пребывал где-то в детских воспоминаниях. Нож стукнулся о кафель пола. И твою же мать — Кобблпот начал расстёгивать пиджак. С одной стороны, это было довольно жутко, с другой — он хотя бы был в сознании, только в некоей параллельной реальности. Если бы только ей удалось поменяться с ним местами, вырваться и вызвать полицию...

— Освальд, — окликнула она. Взгляд, обратившийся к ней, был почти разумным. Попробовать определённо стоило. — Подай, пожалуйста, полотенце. 

И — о чудо! Кобблпот выполнил её просьбу, а затем невозмутимо продолжил раздеваться. Выбрав удачный момент, когда он полностью сосредоточился на очередной непослушной пуговице, Лесли резко встала из ванны и обернула широкое махровое полотенце вокруг себя. Кобблпот не поднял взгляда на плеск воды и, казалось, забыл о ней. Была не была. Она осторожно переступила бортик ванны, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Комнатка была совсем тесной, и теперь она оказалась совсем близко к Кобблпоту, впрочем, как и к двери, отделявшей её от желанной свободы. Времени искать телефон не было, сейчас она накинет пальто, выбежит в коридор и попробует позвать на помощь. Освальд не обращал на неё внимания, полностью поглощённый своей рубашкой. Пиджак и жилет уже валялись на полу. Прижимаясь вплотную к стене, Лесли потихоньку протиснулась к выходу.

Она с наслаждением вдохнула первый глоток свежего воздуха, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, и тут же её запястье обхватили холодные пальцы, сжав руку стальной мёртвой хваткой. Чуть не подпрыгнув от испуга и судорожно дыша, она обернулась.

— Мама меня купала.

Взгляд у него был на удивление осмысленный и опасный. Пальцы на руке сжались сильнее. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — она положила ладонь на его руку, пытаясь ослабить хватку. — Я сделаю, как ты хочешь.

Медленно, очень медленно, не отрывая пристального взгляда, он отпустил её. Лесли нехотя шагнула обратно. В клетку.

— Раздевайся, — процедила она сквозь зубы, не в силах скрыть злость и раздражение, содрогаясь от отвращения при одной мысли о том, что ей предстояло. — Я вымою тебя.

Возможность сбежать может представиться позже. Главное — проявить выдержку и осторожность. Кобблпот раздевался без всякого смущения, кучка одежды на полу росла. Хорошо хоть дверь осталась открытой, и сквозняк уносил часть вони наружу. Пингвин то и дело поглядывал на неё прозрачными водянистыми глазами. Наконец он остался абсолютно голым. Без одежды он выглядел совсем тощим и измождённым, как подросток. Ни жира, ни мышц. Откуда в нём столько силы? Тут и там на теле виднелись шрамы, неправильно сросшийся перелом на ноге выглядел ужасно. Лесли было не привыкать к мужской наготе, за свою жизнь она повидала немало тел самой разнообразной комплекции, но это были в основном трупы или пациенты, а потому ощущение неловкости никак не проходило. Неприглядный вид Кобблпота прибавил к этому ещё и жалость — сейчас он выглядел мальчишкой, скучающим по матери. И она ещё раз напомнила себе, что имеет дело с опасным преступником, который до того, как вломиться к ней в квартиру кого-то, возможно, убил, а не с ребёнком, потерявшимся в супермаркете.

Первое, что она сделала, когда он разделся — вытащила из-под раковины старый пластиковый мешок и постаралась запихать туда всю его одежду вместе с ножом. Поместились лишь пиджак и штаны. Кобблпот не возражал, лишь смерил её холодным взглядом и полез в ванну. Вода практически сразу стала мутной. Лесли подтянула полотенце повыше, затем, немного помешкав, взяла в руки мочалку и присела рядом с ванной. Освальда вода, похоже, занимала больше, чем она. Он погружал и вынимал собственные руки, с интересом наблюдая, как грязные пальцы ныряют и выныривают из воды. Ребёнок, просто потерянный ребёнок. Лесли вздохнула. Окинув великовозрастное дитя печальным взглядом, она решила, что, пожалуй, стоит начать с головы.

Отложив мочалку, она взяла с полки шампунь. 

— Освальд, я хочу помыть тебе голову. 

Не сразу, но он перевёл взгляд на неё и кивнул. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно выдохнув, она положила руку ему на лоб.

— Давай, окунись. 

Освальд послушно съехал вниз по бортику, погружая волосы в воду, и она принялась отдирать со лба и висков слипшиеся пряди. Судя по состоянию шевелюры, эта голова не видела мыла очень давно. Может быть, недели три. Процесс мытья был не слишком приятным, с каждым движением вода вокруг становилась всё более грязной. Но она уже решилась, пути назад не было. Пришлось два раза мылить ему голову, чтобы отмыть всю грязь, жир и чёрт знает, что ещё, в чём он умудрился выпачкаться. Поначалу он искоса наблюдал за ней, но затем зажмурил глаза и расслабился, отдавшись осторожным массирующим движениям. Лесли аккуратно намылила руки, шею, плечи, вычистила губкой грязь из-под ногтей. Мыть настолько запущенное и грязное тело без перчаток было довольно мерзко, но она справлялась, убеждая себя, что это часть работы, что Кобблпот всего лишь больной и несчастный человек, не говоря уж о том, что для неё самой это, возможно, был вопрос жизни и смерти. Справлялась она ровно до того момента, пока в мутной воде не задела рукой что-то, что не могло быть ногой или коленкой.

Она сжала зубы от злости и на этот раз всё-таки покраснела. То-то Кобблпот выглядел таким разомлевшим. Она шёпотом выругалась — похоже, не стоило всё-таки нежничать с преступником. 

— Освальд, — начала она, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Мне кажется, дальше ты справишься сам.

Он открыл глаза и с недоумением воззрился на неё. 

— Мама купала...

— Я не сомневаюсь, что твоя мама была прекрасным человеком, — нетерпеливо перебила она и швырнула мочалку в ванну. — Но ты уже не ребёнок.

Теперь помимо тупого непонимания в его глазах мелькнула злоба, и Лесли постаралась смягчить тон.

— Освальд, ты взрослый мужчина, — постаралась сказать она как можно мягче, — а я — взрослая женщина. Это неприлично.

Всё то же искреннее непонимание, но агрессии поубавилось. Похоже, он всерьёз не понимал или не хотел понимать, что именно не так в этой ситуации. Возможно, она позже проклянёт себя за это, но дальше так продолжаться не могло.

— Освальд, ты в курсе, что возбуждён?

Шестерёнки в его голове, похоже, заработали. Сначала он тупо смотрел на грязную воду, а затем просто встал в ванной во весь рост, слегка покосившись вниз на свою эрекцию, представшую теперь перед Лесли во всей красе. У неё перехватило дыхание, и на этот раз она решила, что точно пора убираться, но на её руке вновь сомкнулись пальцы Кобблпота. Удивительно, как пребывающий в прострации псих с ходу угадывал все её намерения. Лесли дёрнулась, но с тем же успехом она могла бы тягаться в силе с фонарным столбом — Освальд лишь слегка покачнулся. Он поднял из воды мочалку, сунул ей в ладонь и, повернувшись к ней полубоком, ткнул её руку себе в плечо — мол «мой дальше». Его губы зашевелились, но слова он смог сформировать не сразу, как будто вспоминал человеческую речь.

— Я не причиню вреда.

И отвернулся к стене, отпустив её. Лесли с недоумением уставилась на мочалку в своей руке. Потом покосилась на Кобблпота. В этой ситуации «прекрасным» было всё — отсутствие Джима, отказавшегося от неё и от ребёнка, беглый псих в её квартире, вся эта нелепая затея с мытьём. Подумать только, а ведь совсем недавно она сидела в одиночестве на кухне и размышляла, как всё плохо. Оказывается, может быть хуже. Даже будучи в тюрьме, Гордон смог сделать её жизнь ещё более невыносимой, приведя её практически к той же ситуации, что и Барбару. Ничего, она справится. Лесли принялась тереть спину Кобблпоту.

Освальд вновь расслабился и, прикрыв глаза, упёрся руками в кафельную стену, явно наслаждаясь тем, что она делала, несмотря на то, что движения Лесли стали жёстче. Она с тревогой слушала его участившееся дыхание, стараясь не обращать внимания на не спадавшую эрекцию. Внезапно он, слегка дёрнувшись, пробормотал что-то.

— Что? — настороженно спросила Лесли.

— Отвернись, — повторил он.

Сообразив, что именно Кобблпот собирается сделать, она резко отпрянула и крутанулась к двери, чувствуя, как заливается краской.

Происходившее сзади выдавало только шумное дыхание. Она скосила глаза, чуть обернувшись. Освальд по-прежнему стоял к ней спиной, опираясь рукой на стену. Похоже, это был её шанс. Мягкими тихими шажками она прокралась наружу, а затем бросилась бежать. Схватив в коридоре пальто и даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы накинуть его, она кое-как влезла в первые попавшиеся туфли и рванула к двери. Дверь была заперта. Защёлка не поддавалась. Присмотревшись, она увидела обломок ключа, торчавший из скважины. Этот гадёныш сломал замок. Он знал, что она попытается сбежать, и сломал замок. Твою ж мать. При всей его потерянности и неадекватности умный психопат всё продумал заранее. «Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт», — бессильно шептала она, пытаясь дрожащими пальцами провернуть осколок ключа в замке. Сзади послышалась шлёпанье босых ног. Она резко обернулась — Кобблпот, абсолютно голый и мокрый, ухмыляясь, стоял перед ней. Лесли, дрожа, вжалась в стену.

— Не трогай меня! — взвизгнула она.

Отвратительная ухмылка ушла, Кобблпот, фыркнув, отвернулся и пошлёпал на кухню, оставляя за собой дорожку из мокрых лужиц. Лесли облегчённо сползла по стене и стала прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся с кухни. Хлопнула дверца холодильника, шорох, шаги, бульканье. Он что там, решил покушать? На здоровье, пусть хоть вместе с холодильником всё сожрёт. Она встала с пола и вновь вернулась к бесплодной борьбе с замком. Что делать? Звать на помощь? Пока в этот район приедет полиция, Кобблпот успеет десять раз её прирезать и сбежать. Своего телефона она тоже нигде не видела, хотя прекрасно помнила, что оставила его в прихожей. Судя по всему, этот псих расправился и с телефоном. 

С кухни послышались шаги. Он возвращался. К счастью, ножа, насколько она могла заметить, в его руках не было. Чёрт, и как же ей не пришло в голову найти что-то для самообороны. Времени было более чем достаточно. Она замерла, прижавшись к стене и сжав в руках туфли каблуками вперёд в какой-то нелепой надежде, что он не заметит её и пройдёт мимо. Но Кобблпот шёл прямо на неё, замедляя шаги по мере приближения. Последние метры он практически крался. Лесли затаила дыхание и, приготовившись ударить, занесла руку с туфлей. Освальд сделал последний короткий шаг, но не напал, а уткнулся мокрым лбом ей в плечо. 

Секунды шли, Кобблпот не двигался. По его волосам стекали капли воды, падали на её плечо и текли дальше, по груди, спине, где-то останавливаемые плотной тканью полотенца, где-то спускающиеся дальше вниз. Между их телами оставалось ещё несколько сантиметров, но Кобблпот не пытался сократить это расстояние или притронуться к ней. По босым ногам гулял сквозняк, холодная плитка жгла стопы, вес на её плече становился тяжелее с каждой секундой. Лесли стояла, слушая его дыхание и стук своего сердца в ушах. Потом она услышала невнятное бормотание, он шептал ей в плечо что-то на незнакомом языке. С минуту она прислушивалась, пока не поняла — он пел колыбельную. Сам себе. Туфли со стуком упали на пол, Кобблпот вздрогнул, и она осторожно приобняла его одной рукой и похлопала по плечу.

— Эй, Освальд, давай-ка уложим тебя спать.

Несколько томительных секунд ожидания, и он кивнул. Лесли попробовала выползти из-под мешающего веса, но едва она двинулась, Кобблпот вцепился в неё обеими руками. Тогда она тихонько оттолкнулась от стены и маленькими шажками, оглядываясь назад, повела его в спальню.

Однако когда она попыталась уложить Кобблпота на кровать, смирившись с тем, что придётся выбросить один из любимых комплектов постельного белья, выяснилось, что отцепить сумасшедшего от себя невозможно. Освальд хватался за неё, как утопающий, и ей пришлось залезть в кровать вместе с ним, чтобы он окончательно не размотал полотенце. В итоге он свернулся калачиком, положив голову ей на плечо и обвив руками и ногами. Лесли планировала выпутаться из его объятий, как только он уснёт, каким-то образом вызвать полицию или сбежать. Но каждый раз, когда она пыталась двинуться, Кобблпот дёргался, прижимая её крепче. 

В конце концов она сама забылась тяжёлым беспокойным сном, а когда проснулась под утро, Освальда в квартире уже не было. Лесли лежала всё в том же полотенце, заботливо укрытая одеялом. Первым же делом она обошла все комнаты, чтобы убедиться в его отсутствии. Исчезли его грязные вещи, а, судя по разворошенному шкафу, и некоторые вещи Джима. На кухне в мусорном ведре валялась опустошённая бутылка молока, в ванной по-прежнему был бардак, но других следов пребывания Кобблпота не осталось.


End file.
